The Past
by Starky08
Summary: This is a Fan-Fiction about the past of some Characters. I made up the past of these characters. The Main Characters are: Momo Hinamori Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei


**Introduction:**

This is a Fan-Fiction about the past of some Characters.

I made up the past of these characters.

The Main Characters are:

Momo Hinamori

Kira Izuru and

Hisagi Shuuhei

**Chapter 1: Accepted!**

"The following Shinigami have been chosen to enter the 13 court guards!" Said Captain Commander Yamamoto, as he took out the list of Shinigami.

"Renji Abarai!, Kira Izuru!, Hisagi Shuuhei!, Momo Hinamori!, Iba Tetsuzaemon!, Isane Kotetsu!, Ikkaku Madarame! And Yumichika Ayesagawa."

The eight of them walked forward as they where about to be assigned divisions.

Isane Kotetsu was sent to the fourth,

Renji to the fifth,

Iba to eleventh,

Yumichika to eleventh,

Momo to fifth,

Kira to fifth,

Hisagi to ninth

and Ikkaku to the eleventh.

Renji, Momo and Kira where exited they got into the same division, however they also wanted Hisagi to be in their division, either way Hisagi is glad.

**2 weeks later.**

"Hey Momo, seen Renji?" asked Kira in a happy voice. "Umm, he was with Kuchiki Rukia" she replied. "Oh right, I'll talk to him later then, so what are you up to?" asked Kira. "Well I wanna be a seated officer so I'm out here training." said Momo.

Three Shinigami ran towards Momo and Kira. "Excuse me but Captain Aizen wishes to speak to you." Said one of the three Shinigami.

The two went to Aizen, as they got to Aizen's room, his leutenant Gin Ichimaru stood outside with a smile on his face.

"Oh Kira, Momo how nice to see you!" Said Aizen in a friendly voice. "Morning Taichou, you wished to speak with us?" Asked Kira politely.

"Ah yes, can I send you two to the world of the living to exterminate some hollows?" asked Aizen. "Is this a serious problem?" Asked Kira. "No, not exactly but I have faith in you two and believe you can get stronger, so I'm sending you for training.".

"We'll do it!" shouted Momo. "Excelent, Gin call in Mayuri" asked Aizen. "Of course Aizen-sama".

Mayuri walked in, "What is it 5th squad Captain?" Asked Mayuri. "Can you make some equipment for these two?" asked Aizen. "What kind?", "Hmm, well something that will heal them when injured.", "Not a problem, but I want a test subject".

**The next day.**

"You ready Kira?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Excelent, Captain Aizen wont be here today but I will lead you there." said Gin.

"Thanks" Momo and Kira replied.

As they entered through the Senkai gate, a mysterious man was seen behined a tree, Gin noticed him, but said nothing.

"Wow, this is the living world!" said Momo in amasement!

"I'll be back in two weeks to pick you up, don't go dyin now" said Gin in a creepy voice.

The two Shinigami where in Gigai's and looked around for some shops to get food. The two had a place to stay, but where only there to eat, sleep and wash.

The two came across a place called, 'Fuji's, Sushi!' the two checked it out and loved the food. However their meal was cut short when they heard a hollow, the two quickly got into their Shinigami form and head out, it was nothing but a mere low level hollow.

"Allow me to take care of this!" Said Kira

"Go ahead" replied Momo

"Bakudo number 23! Water Rush!" Small waves appear destroying the hollow instantly.

The two went back to the apartment to sleep, but a thief grabbed Momo's handbag, the thief laughed and turned his head to see Momo was already in front of him.

"Sh... shit!" shouted the thief as he dropped the bag and ran. "Wow, humans are weak!" Said Momo.

The two heard blood spill, they turned around to see Ikkaku Madarame!

"Yo!" Shouted Ikkaku.

"What the! Why are you here?" asked Kira

"Your Captain and the 10th Squad Captain asked me to come here to help." replied Ikkaku.

"Who is the 10th again?" asked Kira

"You idiot it's Nenshou Tori, the guy with the Water element Zanpakuto." Said Ikkaku

"Oh that guy!" Said Kira

Ikkaku laughed at how stupid Kira looked after he figured out, but he was cut short as a Shinigami with Blue hair appeared behind him.

End.

Hope you enjoyed my very first Fan-Fic Chapter!


End file.
